MystaraKaramekiosCampaign Wiki
Character Alignment Origin Countries and Domains * Grand Duchy of Karameikos ** Black Eagle Barony ** Argosyl Variant Rules blah. Unearthed Arcana All of the Unearthed Arcana articles are allowed, as long as the following restrictions are observed: * You must use the most up to date version of subclasses, specializations, etc., In many cases Unearthed Arcana articles have follow up articles that come out of their playtest survey; * Unearthed Arcana articles which introduce new rules and systems are not used unless explicitly stated otherwise; and * Most importantly, the material must fit the world of Mystara (this is certainly the most restrictive qualification). The two alternate systems we will be using from Unearthed Arcana are Mass Combat and Custom Alignments from the Variant Rules article. Dungeon Master's Workshop Rest Variant: Gritty Realism Combat Option: Injuries Combat Option: Massive Damage Combat Option: Morale Restricted Class Access Player's Guide The setting of the campaign is the Grand Duchy of Karameikos. a wild land overrun with monsters that is only nominally under the sway of its ruler, Duke Stefan Karameikos. Towns are few and often isolated by hostile humanoids. Small farms and hamlets dot the countryside. threatened on every side. Only by the efforts of the powerful and heroic few can the Grand Duchy survive, grow, and prosper. It is among this powerful elite that the player characters strive to take their place. The players’ characters will begin in the small town of Threshold in the northern pan of the Duchy. From here they will be able to proceed on any one of several adventures that will take them to the far corners of the Duchy and beyond, to return at last to the capital city of Specularum to prepare for even higher level adventures yet to come. Part 1 Character Creation Step-by-Step Character Creation Alignment Random Character Creation Part 2: Races & Classes * Other combinations are certainly possible, but these are overwhelmingly the most common. Gazetteer of Karameikos This section contains more detailed information about the region the game takes place: The Grand Duchy of Krameikos. Bodies of Water Castellan River Highreach River (River Volaga) Hillfollow River (River Shutturga) Windrush River (River Wufwolde) Foamfire River Rugalov River Lake of Lost Dreams Cruth River Magos River Gustos River Achelos Achelos Woods Achelos River Blight Swamp Traldar Bay Vorloi Bay Gulf of Marilenev Gulf of Halag Part 1: Overview * Lay of the Land * The Karameikan Calendar * Languages Part 2: History * The Song of Halav * Time Line of Karameikos Part 3: Society The Shearing Ceremony * Classes of Society ** Devices, Clan Markings, and Coats of Arms * Noble Houses * Religion (The Church of Karameikos, The Church of Traladara, The Cult of Halav, Other Philosophies) *Military **Ranks **Makeup of Karameikan Forces **Current Standing Forces ***1st Division (City Guard) ***2nd Division (Elite Guard Units) ***3rd Division (Royal Navy) ***4th Division (Northern and Eastern Forts) ***5th Division (Western Fronts) Chapter IV: Cities & Towns ** The Duke's Law Settlements * Indexes Intro to indexes. * Races * Classes * Locations ** Settlements *** Metropoles *** Cities *** Towns *** Villages * Organizations ** Noble Houses ** Military Units ** Thieves' Guilds ** Mages' Guilds ** Churches Category:Browse